


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

私设严重，非喜勿入

第14章 情动欲随

魏婴浑身猛地一颤，这个时候要一起洗澡么，何况他还是化了人形，魏婴略微有些挣扎，可蓝忘机却似乎步子也不怎么晃了，抱着魏婴便大步流星的往屋后的暖池走去。直走到暖池旁，蓝忘机才放了魏婴下来，便开始自顾自的脱衣裳。

魏婴僵在原地，他几乎完全不知该要如何是好，眼睁睁的看着蓝忘机脱完了衣裳，便下了水，靠在池边坐下。蓝忘机见魏婴还愣在原地，便朝他招招手道：“魏婴快过来，我帮你洗澡。”

魏婴睁大了双眼，正犹豫着是否要变回真身，却忽然身上一股灵力，整个人便被拖下了水。

魏婴在水里一阵扑腾，蓝忘机哈哈大笑着把他拉过来，见他一脸狼狈便道：“魏婴，不要怕水，我在。”

其实站直了，那水不过就是漫到胸口，往池边走几步，水还更浅些，魏婴衣服还不曾脱，浑身湿透，长长的头发打湿了披在肩上，不知所措的看着蓝忘机。

蓝忘机见他这模样，便笑道：“魏婴也是喝醉了么？洗澡都忘了脱衣裳？”说着便伸手去解他的腰带。

魏婴一个激灵道：“帝君我自己脱就好。”说着忙推开转过身去解衣裳。魏婴觉得自己呼吸都是烫的，心跳更是快，那处早就石更了起来，他只怕帝君瞧见了，便两三下脱了衣裳，又从水面上拨了些玉兰花过来，好在水流带动之下，池水不甚清澈，又有些雾气，魏婴低头瞧了瞧，大约在水下便是瞧不出来了。

蓝忘机似乎有些迷茫的看着魏婴，魏婴被他瞧得不安，半晌，却听蓝忘机道：“咦？好像我平时帮你洗澡的时候，你不是这个模样嘛。”

魏婴心里暗道真是醉了啊，念头一闪，便急忙走进一步道：“平日里都是帝君帮魏婴洗澡，今天不如魏婴帮帝君搓搓背吧！”

蓝忘机愣了愣，便笑了起来道：“也好。”

魏婴忙从池边取了毛巾，揉湿了又抹了皂角，拉着蓝忘机转了个身，让他伏在池边，背对自己。魏婴的心快要跳了出来，他用手裹了毛巾，轻轻的擦上了蓝忘机的背。

魏婴深呼吸几次，蓝忘机赤.裸的背脊，线条好看极了，隔着毛巾，他依旧觉得手心又痒又烫，拂过他的肩，他的手臂，他的背，还有他的腰身，魏婴觉得不知是不是酒劲上了头，他头脑里又热又乱。

蓝忘机安安静静的伏着，闭着眼睛一句话都没说，呼吸均匀绵长。魏婴偷偷瞧了瞧蓝忘机，想他是不是睡着了。魏婴细细的看蓝忘机的肩背，那皮肤上沾着水珠，闪着柔软的光，魏婴觉得自己的眼睛像是被牢牢的吸住了，那柔和而紧致的线条，像是有魔力一般的诱惑着他。

魏婴放下毛巾，鬼使神差的缓缓伸出手，微微颤抖着触了触蓝忘机的皮肤，又似烫手似的弹了开来。魏婴紧张的盯着蓝忘机瞧，见他有否醒来，蓝忘机却是毫无反应，魏婴大着胆子又轻轻触了触蓝忘机的背，指尖稍稍用力顺着他的脊柱往下揉开去。

只听蓝忘机轻轻的哼了声，像是觉得舒服，但依旧纹丝不动。魏婴像是得了许可似的，两只手都按上了蓝忘机的背，从脖颈开始，慢慢地，顺着他肌肉的纹理，一寸寸的揉着。

魏婴觉得十指都要烧起来了，那酥麻的感觉从指尖一直传到心底，魏婴觉得他浑身都要燃起来了，真是要忍不住了。

蓝忘机时而轻轻的哼，那低而沉的声音，在魏婴的耳里简直像是催命的药，他慢慢的俯下身，缓缓的凑近蓝忘机，一个吻落，夹杂在那按揉的十指间，落在了他赤.&裸的背脊上。

魏婴觉得这才是他的美酒，他的贪恋，他的念想，他的欲.&望。

蓝忘机始终没有动静，而魏婴的吻却从他的背，落到了他的手臂，又落到了他的肩，终于被蓝忘机一把按住，把魏婴锁在他的臂弯里，依旧闭着眼睛低声道：“小狐狸，你倒是挺会按背的。”

魏婴不知为何，眼里浮起了泪，蓝忘机的嘴唇离他不过是三寸的距离，他只要踮一踮脚便能吻到。

“我好像有点醉了。”蓝忘机闭着眼睛道。

魏婴痴痴的看着他闭着眼睛的模样，一踮脚，一个轻而快的吻，沾上了他的唇。

蓝忘机微微睁开了眼睛，似是有些迷惑的看着魏婴，只见魏婴眼里波光流动，蓝忘机轻笑了一声，一个同样轻而快的吻，落在了魏婴的额头。

魏婴的眼泪无声的流下来，他伸手勾住蓝忘机的脖子紧紧的抱着他，用极轻极轻的声音在他耳边念道：“我喜欢你，蓝忘机，我喜欢你。”

蓝忘机伸手揉了揉魏婴的耳朵不说话。魏婴的心里如浪涛汹涌，他猛地站起来，一把拉过蓝忘机，把他拽上岸，拿了旁边的浴袍往自己身上一搭，又拿了一件帮蓝忘机披上。蓝忘机有些不清醒，被魏婴突然拖起来也不知他要做什么，只见魏婴拖着他的手，一路跌跌撞撞的将他拉回房间，一把将他推在榻上。

蓝忘机只觉得魏婴也滚到了榻上，紧紧的抱着他，不停的唤着他：“蓝忘机，蓝忘机。”蓝忘机有些愣，却也不知要如何是好，他对魏婴这样的撒娇已经习惯极了，便也伸手顺势抱着他的腰。

突然，蓝忘机觉得他的唇被堵住了，魏婴的嘴唇温热柔软，蓝忘机手足无措起来，他似想要推开魏婴，却又不知为何并不想推开他。那炙热的吻密密的吻上了他的脖子，他感觉到魏婴的舌头在他的喉间舔过，一阵说不出的酥.&痒。

“魏婴……”蓝忘机双手握着魏婴的肩，魏婴身上没有穿衣裳，那皮肤柔滑极了，肩颇有些消瘦，捏着便能捏到骨骼。

魏婴的吻缠绵到他的肩上，吻足了一圈，又回到了他的耳朵上，魏婴的小舌头舔着他的耳廓，蓝忘机觉得浑身都燥热了起来。

“魏婴……”蓝忘机头脑晕的很，呼吸也变得快了起来，口里喃喃的唤他，但听不到他的回应，可每唤一声，那吻便又更炙热了几分，直到吻上了他胸&前的小尖。

“嗯……”蓝忘机长长的舒了一口气，他觉得浑身酥.&痒&难&耐，像是有根羽毛在逗弄他心底最软的地方。

那吻连绵不绝的往下滑，揉到他的腰，他的腹，蓝忘机想要推开魏婴，可手脚却越发软。

“啊……”蓝忘机惊叫了一声，他只觉得他&那物突然被温暖柔湿的感觉包围，他急着想要支起身推开魏婴，可刚伸出手，手臂上便缠了条柔软蓬松的尾巴上来，他握在手里却莫名的不想放开。

腹下难以言喻的快&&感一阵一阵的涌上来，蓝忘机抬头瞧，只见魏婴跪趴在榻上，竖着耳朵垂着眼睛，嘴里&含&着他那&物&舔&&吸，身后的尾巴摇晃着，像是快乐的样子。

“魏婴……”蓝忘机的声音有些沙哑，那酥软的感觉越来越难耐，只从小腹里蔓延开来，缓缓的爬上他的脑后。

魏婴加快了速度，蓝忘机觉得自己浑身都滚烫了起来，呼吸越来越重，心底里集聚着什么似乎快要爆炸，越来越快，越来越快，直要把他整个人都掀了起来。

“唔……”蓝忘机长长的一声低吟，彻底的释放了出去。

蓝忘机觉得浑身都麻了，那感觉太过强烈，让他脑里一片慌乱却又是长久的空白。“魏婴……”蓝忘机闭着眼睛唤道。只觉得魏婴拉了云被，给他盖了过来，蓝忘机像是捉住了救命稻草般，一把将魏婴搂进怀里，紧紧抱着，魏婴微凉的皮肤与他肌肤相贴，不知为何，蓝忘机觉得安心了下来，片刻便昏睡了过去。

第二日早晨，蓝忘机迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，一睁眼发现自己和魏婴赤&裸相拥而眠，猛地一震，再一想昨夜的事，顿时便从榻上弹了起来。

魏婴被他惊醒，见蓝忘机直直地坐起来，又惊恐的回头看了他一眼，立即满脸通红的别了头过去。魏婴半支起身，有些胆怯的看着蓝忘机道：“帝君……”

却见蓝忘机随手拖过一件衣裳便急忙披了起来，手忙脚乱的下了榻，颇为僵硬的回头，大约是想要看看魏婴，但最终还是没看，便大步的走出了房间。

魏婴瘫软下来，无力的倒在榻上。

中午的时候，魏婴坐在院子里默默的等蓝忘机回来，他想了很久，若是蓝忘机还肯理他，他便要好好的跟他解释，若是蓝忘机责怪他，他便好好认错，若是蓝忘机要罚他，随便是怎样的惩罚，他都会接受，他只怕蓝忘机再也不理他。

魏婴一直坐到下午，太阳快要落山了，蓝忘机仍旧没有回来，魏婴觉得浑身一点劲都没有，他开始后悔，若是昨日没有做那样的事，现在这会儿，他大约正与蓝忘机一起，坐在书房里看书写字，蓝忘机大约还会揉着他的头朝他笑，还会抱他在怀里说故事给他听。

魏婴一直等到月至中天，小仙童敲门进了院子，见他还坐在树下，便朝他点点头道：“魏公子，帝君有一炉丹药要出炉，大约这三五日不会回来，帝君叫我给公子带个话，说莫要等他。”

魏婴眼神涣散的点了点头，小童便退了出去。

魏婴默默的走回房间，躺在榻上，枕被上还留着蓝忘机身上的檀香味道，可那人却不愿再回来了。


End file.
